


meetings & feelings

by youminalottome



Series: for vin ♥ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Cliche, Cuddles, First Kiss, First boyfriend, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, how to tag idk??, pls help me how to tag, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, thank you, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youminalottome/pseuds/youminalottome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your ‘soulmate’ you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation.</p><p>&&. in which tadashi yamaguchi doesn't understand why this kid saved him but he just knows that it felt right, and it kept feeling right when he stuck with him, so that's what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meetings & feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh so this lovely fic is based off of this tumblr post:  
> http://kclvina.tumblr.com/post/121562672308/buddhists-say-if-you-meet-somebody-and-your-heart  
> but it's not really a soulmate au. this is a gift for the wonderful vin bc i love her and i love tsukkiyama a lot (even though this is my first fic of them, whoops) but i do hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day!!

Yamaguchi Tadashi could feel his entirety shake as the boys called out to him, as he clutched the straps of his backpacks in his hands as if they were his only lifeline he had. He swallowed uncomfortably, wishing upon the stars he couldn’t see to close his ears, or maybe just whisk him away from them.

“Yamaguchi-kun, come on!” The boys said, as he hung his head, leaning one side of his head away from their jeers, trying not to succumb to their calls. But, this was one he could not ignore, for he was grabbed by his backpack, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground of the playground.

“Ow,” he mumbled, trying not to look at them, or at his wrist, which had been twisted awkwardly when he fell, and he whimpered lightly as he gingerly took his weight off of it, the pain shooting up his arm, before he swallowed, daring to look up at the boy who had pulled him to the ground. It had turned out there were three of them near the play structures, and he shuddered  

“Can you carry our backpacks?” The taller boy asked sweetly, dubbed Ishida, bending down to the blackish green haired kid and smiled, tilting his head to the side, obviously showing his distaste for him, not even caring about his wrist that he had so obviously seen Tadashi land on.

“Uhm, no,” said boy replied quietly, licking his lips nervously, trying not to let his tears pool at his eyes like he had done many times before. “I a-actually hurt my wrist and I really n-need to go home, so if you’d l-let me---” He started getting up, obviously still fragile and shaken up by the events that had taken place. The pain in his left arm was still stinging with pain, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had cut it on the way down.

One of the blonde boys spoke up, cutting the freckled boy off, a smirk on his face. “You know what you’re lacking, Yamaguchi-kun? Muscle. You’re useless, and your face is pimply, and we wouldn’t want you to be a complete waste of space, right? You’re gonna be useless if you don’t get some muscle, so you’re on backpack duty.” Blondie was the first to toss his heavy backpack, then Ishida, and then the other boy who didn’t speak up.

Yamaguchi was knocked to the ground by the sheer weight of the three bookbags, causing him to fall on his wrist again; but it wasn’t that which made him cry. It was the words they threw at him with on remorse, speaking to him as if they were somehow better. Tears welled up in his eyes and his vision started to blur, the sunset behind the boys and the structures and said boys seemed to blend together more at their words. Why? He hadn’t done anything bad to them in the entirety of his life, so all he could do is mentally scream the one word over and over repeatedly until he couldn’t take it anymore and he bit down on his lip instead.

“Look, he’s crying! He’s such a crybaby~!” Ishida’s voice rang loud in the playground, and the boy clenched his fists tightly, picking up some of the sand in his hands, before more tears slipped down onto his cheeks, a flush on his face at his words. The black haired boy sniffled again, wiping away at his tears with his functioning hand, before letting it slap back against the sand with an audible clap. His heart began to beat faster, and his vision blurred once again, and he swore he was about to pass out. Blood rushed through his ears, and he could hear the bullies’ voices, but it seemed like they were miles away. A panic attack, or at the very least, he was on the brink of one. He had never ever had one before, but once he was (close to) having one, it seemed almost obvious to him.

The shuffling of steps sharply cut into consciousness, making the boy who was on the ground look up to the boy who had walked by the group. His dark grey eyes took in his features, and a small blush tinged his cheeks---but from something quite the opposite of before. His suddenly beating heart skipped a single beat before settling down, and the longer he kept his eyes on the tall blonde boy with off-brand nike shoes the more he felt every worry he had slip away from him. Tadashi could feel his golden eyes on him, and he could swear a small smirk emit from his lips as he swallowed uncomfortably, his focus now on the presence of him instead of the boys who had dedicated their sorry lives to torturing him. The tears had stopped once he had set eyes on the nameless boy, and it was all just serene for one moment in time.

Confusion was clear on their faces, and words were exchanged between the three boys and the tall megane, and at one point they had thought he was a sixth grader.

The corners of the tall boy’s mouth curled into a smirk, as he let a single word fall from his lips.

“Pathetic,” he said simply, looking down at them before shoving his hands into his pockets of his sweatshirt, before continuing to walk along. The nameless bully shoved up to the blonde, a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, before screaming,

“The heck? Hold it!”

“What.” The boy deadpanned, a shadow over his eyes as he looked down at the boy, towering over him, silently demanding he say something.

“E-Er...your glasses are lame!!” Was the best he had, before grabbing his friends, who scrambled to get their backpacks, before scampering away, leaving Yamaguchi on the sandy ground of the playground, an adorning flush on his cheeks. The blonde cast one last look back at the shorter boy, before giving him a smirk.

“What, don’t tell me you’re scared now too,” he said flatly, although humour laced his voice just enough for him to catch onto it. “My name is Tsukishima---”

“---Kei. I-I know, you’re in my class,” Yamaguchi finished quietly, wiping (read: scrubbing) away whatever remnants of tears still remained on his eyes or cheeks. Kei’s golden hues widened---why didn’t he say Hotaru? Most people would have, even if he was in their class. Did he really pay that much attention? The dark haired boy struggled lightly to get up, before he was jerked up lightly by a hand of someone else on his biceps. “M’Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Kei glanced over Tadashi with his hues. Now that he had a better look, he could only realize how cute the boy had been, and contrary to popular belief, his heart didn’t start beating faster, but it seemed to calm down, as he flashed him a happy smile, his freckles (not pimples, as he had heard. Were those three boys stupid? Tsukishima knew that they had to be to try and hurt someone as precious as---) seeming to add more to his beaming, dried teared face. Whatever he had felt towards those boys had dissipated into a complete and utter silence because of something called likin--awe.

Oh shit.

He knew exactly what this meant. And he wasn't about to let it happen, either.

“Yeah. Bye.”

The tall blonde megane left Tadashi, a pleased smile on both small boy’s face. (Small, in terms of age. Obviously. They’re both fucking giants for their ages, jeez.)

♥♥♥

Yamaguchi Tadashi peeked around the corner of the gym doors, thoughts rushing in his head. ‘ _Urgh I’m gonna play sports and get stronger too…_!’ Why did he want to play so badly in the first place? Is it because he wanted to prove those bullies wrong? It had to be a mixture of something else. While it didn’t seem like much, what he had said was strong. What Tsukishima had said was strong. ‘ _The baseball and soccer clubs had scary looking guys, but I think this’ll be oka--_ ’

The poor, kind boy’s were cut off by a monotone, “Hello,” and he swore that he felt the life leave him because of how jumpy he was.

His heart calmed when he saw it was the blonde from a few days ago, though, and while it calmed him just a bit to see him, the aura of confidence he gave off made Tadashi shiver with fright, just for a moment. ‘I gotta say thank you!!’

“Thank you for the other day…!"

Kei’s eyes lit up for a moment, but Yamaguchi didn’t see it, and he was quick to cover his excitement with his second language---sarcasm.

“Do I know you?”

The shorter boy’s heart constricted in pain as he swallowed uncomfortably. It wasn’t supposed to hurt so much, but it did, and he desperately tried to explain himself.

“T-The other day, you...er...nice shoes!!”

Which were not off-brand Nike, Kei made sure to say, right after that his brother was ace of Karasuno.

♥♥♥

The first year known as Yamaguchi Tadashi sat on the blonde’s lap, a happy blush on his face,  letting his small, calloused hands run themselves through Kei’s hair, as he whispered one word repeatedly, which caused a blush to flush on the other boy’s face. The two friends… “friends” were in the back of the classroom during lunch, and while other students were in the classroom, they could give less of a fuck about the two. It could be seen from practically Tokyo that they were anything but “friends”, but no one said anything,

“Kei! Kei!” The single word tumbled from his lips as if he had just found out that was his name, and it was pure silk to the megane’s ears, and he wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist, which earned him a small giggle, making Kei smile, just lightly. “Kei, Kei, Kei!” He said this like a mantra, touching their noses happily, his own hands grabbing onto the the blonde’s face. Not that he minded, at all. It made him feel...safe, comforted, loved.

His first name faded out of his ears, and his golden hues were focused on his slightly chapped lips. Tadashi’s distance seemed to get closer and closer until their lips were just barely apart. His heart was supposed to skip a beat, his knees weak, but all he felt was utter calmness.

“...I love you, Kei,” he whispered quietly, giving him a closed eyed smile, letting his hands slide from his face to behind his neck, before he peeked out from behind his eyes, realizing that the boy he liked was currently staring at him like he was crazy. “I...I really do, I swear,” he finished quietly, letting his forehead rest on Kei’s.

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Kei said quickly, but with no venom, before pressing his lips hungrily to the smaller boy’s lips, making said boy smile lightly into the kiss. “I know you love me,” he mumbled against the dark haired boy’s lips, “but…” A pleased, embarrassed smile on his face gave the freckled boy an idea of what he was getting at, shaking his head lightly as the blonde leaned back in for another kiss.

“No, you gotta say it, Kei,” he teased, a small smile on his face.

Exclamation marks practically appeared over his head, as he averted his golden hues from the boy who sat on his lap, before pinching his waist lightly, making him squeak lightly, getting the attention of a few students. “I love you, too, Tadashi,” he mumbled, as the boy leaned down so that his ear was next to his mouth, his dark locks tickling the side of his face, as if he couldn’t hear well enough.

“I don’t think I heard you, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he said, a bit louder this time, but again, there was no hidden venom behind it, only embarrassment, as he bit the Yamaguchi’s earlobe lightly, to which he reacted to quickly, trying to put his head on his shoulder out of embarrassment. One student, had obviously heard him.

“Yeah, shut up Yamaguchi!” The boy obviously thought he was hilarious, as he began to crack up, before a glare came from the megane blonde. A small smile crawled onto his face, his head tilted slightly, and this time, there was obvious venom behind his words.

“Fuck off.”

♥♥♥

“We’ve been dating for at least six months now, Tadashi,” Kei deadpanned, as he tugged on his boyfriend’s hand lightly. “It’s not like they’re going to kick us off the team for saying that we’re dating.”

“I know, but I don’t want Kageyama to say anything, or---”

“That King can literally go fuck himself,” he said, raising a single eyebrow at the smaller boy, a small smirk on his face. “Besides, he’ll just be jealous anyways.”

Tadashi Yamaguchi was more than reluctant to come out of some closet that he didn’t know he had been forced into by starting to date his best friend. It’s not like he was gay---he had come out to Tsukki about being bisexual about two months into their relationship, and by relationship, I mean friendship ---he was just...kinda gay. Which, of course, he had accepted full heartedly, or at least as much as Tsukishima Kei can accept something full heartedly, (“And I needed to know this why?”) but the idea of coming out to people who had more power than him whether it be terms of physical or mental strength scared the absolute living shit out of him.

“Don’t be scared,” he said quietly, a small blush tinging his cheeks. “I’ll be right here.”

The dark haired boy nodded unsurely, before tightening his grip on his hand, as Kei pushed open the door.

“Finally, you and your boyfriend are here. We’ve been waiting like, ten minutes so we could start running,” Hinata deadpanned, sighing lightly as he stood up from tying his shoes.

“Wait, what?” Yamaguchi froze, but not with anger, with confusion.

“Yeah, your boyfriend. You two are like, really gay for each other, we get it, but, we gotta start running, okay?” He said, giving them an unamused look, to which Kei just sighed irritatedly, shrugging off his bag. The spitfire middle blocker waved to the first year setter, as they exited the gym, preparing to run.

“You don’t exactly make it unnoticeable when you moan in the supply closet, Yamaguchi,” Sugawara said lightly, giving him a sheepish grin, patting his shoulder lightly, before following the other players as they jogged out of the gym, leaving only the two in the gym.

Kei shuffled awkwardly, as Yamaguchi gave his boyfriend a horrified look.

“I thought you said no one could hear us from in there!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited, but feel free to let me know of any errors you see in a note or smth!!


End file.
